Code: Lyoko Haru no ai hikari to yami no ai
by Ginsenshi
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome have planed a trap to the Lyoko-realm to vitiate their friends and talk about things of the past and maybe found out with happen to Xana, if no reviews Aelita's Hero is being removed, by order of Dragon and Sword Master.Thisajoint work
1. Chapter 1: Sellsman of evil we meet

Code: LYOKO  
Haru no ai hikari to yami no ai  
By: Ginsenshi  
Rated: PG-13  
Started on: 7/12/2004 - Finished on:

* * *

Okay here's another crossover story for Inuyasha and Code: LYOKO again by me, Ginsenshi. ENJOY! Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome have planed a trap to the Lyoko-realm to vitiate their friends and talk about things of the past and maybe found out with happen to Xana, after the 2 gangs defeated him in Lyoko. Oh and Aelita kidnapped by a mystery man chiming to be Xana. 

* * *

Code: LYOKO  
Spirit of love's light and Darkness of love 

* * *

Background info for this story A few years have passed since Code: LYOKO; the meeting with a hanyou and Code: LYOKO; Shiroi yami no ken, Jeremy is now 20 and Aelita is 20 also and their are negated, as are Ulrich and Yumi. Od on the other hand is alone. Poor Od.  
  
Chapter 1: Again we meet Xana  
  
(Angelus, and A World without danger plays), The Inu-World, 

"Kag, Kag, KAGOME!" Inuyasha shouts as he looks down at Kagome's sleeping form.

"What Inuyasha?" Kagome asks as she wakes.

"Finally c'mon and get dressed and let's get going." Inuyasha says. "What where Yash?" Kagome asks.

"To your time and go to France to see Jeremy and the others." Inuyasha says as he puts on his boxer, plans, and shirt and throws Kagome her clothes. [Kagome and Inuyasha are married and where sleep together and well, you know right all? Well any ways] "Inuyasha stop rushing me." Kagome says as she puts on her clothes. "I'm not Kag." Inuyasha says.

"You are." Kagome says.

"NOT!" Inuyasha shouts.

"ARE!!" Kagome shouts.

This go on for about an hour and finally Kagome says, "Shut up and SIT!"

Inuyasha hits the ground face first, "Auhhh...." Inuyasha glows in paint, "Auhh." He sighs. Kagome and Inuyasha just look it each other,  
  
"So are we going Inuyasha?" Kagome asks.

Inuyasha and Kagome for the well the blue light surrounds Inuyasha and Kagome and they are transport to Kagome's time.  
  
"Finally I was getting sick of those damn blue lights." Inuyasha says. "Right." Kagome says.  
  
At Jeremy's place in France,

"Aelita wake up, wake up Aelita." Jeremy says.

"Hmm? Yes Jeremy?" Aelita asks, as Jeremy looks at Aelita his new-fiancé, the beautiful Aelita.  
  
"Jeremy I love you." Aelita says.

"Same Aelita I love you too, from the first day we met I knew I loved you." Jeremy says.  
  
Elsewhere at the well beside the school,

"So, where are they at now?" Inuyasha asks from in the well.

"They live together it Jeremy's apartment." Kagome replies. 

"Ooh?" Inuyasha says with a of indris, "Wait how do you know that?" Inuyasha asks.

"I just do." Kagome says.

"Uh-huh." Inuyasha says. Inuyasha and Kagome head for the apartment area of town. [Ding, dong] the doorbell's rings echo through the small apartment. "Coming!" Aelita shouts, "Yes?" Aelita asks.

"Aelita Lyoko?" asks a cold voice.

"Yes that's me, can I help you?" Aelita asks.

"Aelita who at the door?" Jeremy asks from his office as he walks into the main hallway.

"Someone trying to sell something I think Jeremy." Aelita says to Jeremy.

"Door to door sells-men again?" Jeremy says as a hateful tone of voice.  
  
"Well as you can we're not buying stuff sorry." Aelita says as she begins to close the door, but is stopped the sells-man puts his foot in the doorway, "I said; we're not buying stuff sorry, and now please remove your foot." Aelita says. "No, Aelita, I'm here to take you but to Lyoko." The man says. "H-how do you know about Lyoko?" Aelita asks.  
  
"Because I am XANA." The man says. "That impossible we killed Xana." Aelita says. "Did you?" the man asks.  
  
Next chapter; Chapter 2: Aelita kidnapped?!  
  
"What no Aelita been kidnapped. No I won't believe that."- Jeremy & Ginsenshi.  
  
I'm now only posting new chapters if I get good reviews. So please review if you want to read more, review more, Okay? Oh don't forget to be signed in if you're a member, before reviewing, if you have questions E-mail me at: Please? Thank you Ginsenshi


	2. Chapter 2: Aelita kidnapped!

This chapter's Co-author/Editor is: Dragon and Sword Master  
  
Thanks man.  
  
Okay here's Chapter 2. Only one review, well thanks Dragon and Sword Master.  
  
Chapter 2: Aelita kidnapped?!

"Now, come with me Aelita." The man says. "You- are- Xana?! Jeremy, Jeremy!! Jeremy!! JEREMY!!!!!!" Aelita shouts as she dang out of the apartment, now out cold for Xana knocked her out.  
  
"Aelita? Aelita?! AELITA, NOOOOOO, AELITA, NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! Aelita...." Jeremy shouts but yet in a weak voice as he watches a man's van drive off. Jeremy then press a red button on his cell phone, "Ulrich, Yumi at Jeremy something happen to Aelita she been kidnapped." Jeremy says.  
  
On Ulrich and Yumi's cell phones, "WHAT??!! BY WHO!!" they both ask. "Xana..." Jeremy says. [Ding-dong] "Coming." Jeremy shouts at the door, "Well I have to go someone at the door guys, bye." Jeremy says as he heads for the door, answering at it. "Hi, do Aelita and Jeremy live here?" Asks a silver haired hanyou. "Yes, but uh... um... been kidnapped." Jeremy says. The phone rings [ring, ring] Jeremy gets the phone, "Hello?" Jeremy says in the mouthpart of the phone.  
  
"Jeremy..." says a cool voice. "XANA?!!" Jeremy asks.  
  
"Yes boy I have Aelita, and I'll kill her if you don't bring me the hanyou and miko." Xana says as vanishes into tin air.  
  
"Hanyou and miko, who is he talking about?" Jeremy asks, "Does he mean? Oh God no, Inuyasha and Kagome!?!" Jeremy shouts to himself. "He most mean them." Jeremy says, _"But for them to gave up their lives for Aelita's is wrong."_ Jeremy thinks. "Hmm what to do?!" Jeremy asks himself hoping to get an answer for somewhere, "GOD! Aelita gave me sign here please." Jeremy says in a breaking voice, as he begins to cry.  
  
"Jeremy, hear me please." Aelita's voice says, "Jeremy help please!" Aelita shouts.  
  
"Huh? Ahahaha... huh? What? A-Aelita?" Jeremy asks. "Yes Jeremy please help me, Jeremy please." Aelita says.  
  
"How err where are you?" Jeremy asks.  
  
"In a car heading north to some kind of factory I think." Aelita says. "Factory!?!" Jeremy asks.  
  
"Yes I think the Factory Jeremy." Aelita says.  
  
"Okay be right there Aelita." Jeremy says. "Please hurry Jeremy." Aelita begs. "Be strong Aelita I'll be there as soon as I can." Jeremy asks. "Thank you Jeremy." Aelita says. "Welcome Aelita." Jeremy says.  
  
"Yes... come here so I maybe destroy you Jeremy." Xana says.  
  
"Xana do not get so over condoned." Naraku says from his chair.  
  
"I'm not Master Naraku." Xana says. "You where when you betrayed me Xana." Naraku says. "Hmm, Yes I was Master Naraku." Xana says.  
  
Thinking quickly, Jeremy uses his knowledge to come up with a plan, but first he needed the gang. So he calls Odd at the University of Paris and when he got on, Odd said, "don't hang up, unless you're a Tele-marketer." Jeremy laughs a little. "Same old Odd" Jeremy think, "Hey Odd, is that how you treat everyone, or just your old friends?"  
  
"Einstein, hey, I heard that you and Aelita got engaged, as well as everyone else. I'm still single." Odd says with a sigh. "Don't worry about it, you'll find a girl sooner or later. Anyways, I have some bad news for you. Xana, he's back and his kidnapped Aelita." "Are you sure? If so, I can skip school. This is way more important always." Odd says. "Yes and thanks. Get here as soon as you can. I'll see you soon I guess. Bye." Jeremy hangs up the phone, he then hears knocking at the door. Raising up to get it, he opens the door and sees Yumi and Ulrich standing outside of it. "Thanks guys." Jeremy says to Ulrich and Yumi. "Don't mention it. Besides, you would do the same for me, if Yumi were taken hostage."  
  
At Naraku's base,

"So what next Xana? You have the girl and now all we have to do is wait for Inuyasha and Kagome to come with the boy.  
  
"We have to wait and see Master Naraku. That's all we can do for now. I actually can't wait to see the look on his face when I kill her anyways." He replies to his master. This wasn't going to get better, only a hell of a lot worse! Xana thinks to himself as he started laughing. Ginsenshi: Okay everyone like the chapter? If so review, review so Jeff and I can update this story. Okay everyone?  
  
Thank you Ginsenshi & Dragon and Sword Master

Okay then done,  
Next chapter; Chapter 3: Anybody home?  
"Anybody home?"- Kagome asks as she enters the apartment.

I'm now only posting new chapters if we that is me, Ginsenshi, and Dragon and Sword Master get good reviews. So please review if you want to read more, review more, Okay? Oh don't forget to be signed in if you're a member, before reviewing, if you have questions E-mail me, Ginsenshi at: well the e-mail doesn'tt show gomen ne, go to to my mainpage and e-mail if you have questions. Please?  
  
Thank you- Ginsenshi & Dragon and Sword Master 


	3. Chapter 3: Anybody home?

Okay here Chapter 3, once again with the help of Dragon and Swrod Master I... err... him and me finish chapter 3. Enjoy everyone.  
  
Chapter 3: Anybody home?

Meanwhile back at Jeremy's,

"Okay laptop computer, a dangerous fan for Yumi, a katana for Ulrich and laser arrows for Odd." Jeremy says as he looks to the stuff he has a in his backpack, "Yumi, Ulrich, Odd please make it here soon, I can't do this job without your help guys." Jeremy says. A knock comes at the door, Jeremy gets the door and opens it to find Inuyasha and Kagome standing there, "Inuyasha, Kagome?" Jeremy asks as he opens the wider to let them in.

"Hmm, hi ya." Inuyasha says.

"Hello Jeremy." Kagome says. Jeremy talk to them about Aelita being kidnapped by Xana and Inuyasha agrees to help find Aelita.  
  
"Fine I'll help." Inuyasha says.  
  
"You well? Thank you Inuyasha." Jeremy says.  
  
"Yeah, Jeremy, we know how much she means to you." Kagome says as she looks over at Inuyasha with love in her eyes.  
  
"Thanks, oh, Kagome you might want to get a bow and arrow set. I say that Xana's working for Naraku again." Jeremy says  
  
"Naraku and Xana again, but didn't Xana betray Naraku the last 2 times?" Kagome asks.  
  
"Yeah, but I guess he came back. Xana wants you and Inuyasha in exchange for Aelita." Jeremy says.

"The old exchange deal eh?" Inuyasha says, "You know Xana may kill her even if we do hand aresloves over to him though Jeremy."  
  
"That's what I'm afraid of, that's why I have these." Jeremy says as he gestures towards the weapons. "Now all we have to do is wait for Odd and then we can get going."  
  
"To use on who Naraku or Xana?" Inuyasha asks, "because Naraku is a youkai so human weapon can't hurt him."  
  
"Both if needed, Our main objective is getting Aelita out of there safely." Jeremy says, "oh, but what about Kagome, Inuyasha?" Jeremy asks.  
  
"She a miko Jeremy, she can portect herself." Inuyasha says.  
  
"Then I guess we can deal with Xana. We deleted him once, we'll do it again!" Jeremy says so loudly that he didn't hear the knock at the door, [knock, knock] "Huh what?" Jeremy asks, "oh the door." Jeremy says.  
  
Meanwhile at Naraku's and Xana's base, "So the boy has his gang together, no matter, I'll just kill her even if he brings me Inuyasha and Kagome. Hehehehahaha. " Naraku says with a laugh as he also looks through his spies' eyes, "If only Jeremy knew, that his best friend was in service to me."  
  
"Master Naraku, your spell over the cat may be broken by the miko." Xana says.  
  
"Hmm, of course but I doubt it Xana." Naraku says.  
  
"You never know. She overthrew Tsubaki's curse." Xana says.  
  
"I see the point that you make." Naraku says, "let's hope your wrong Xana."  
  
"I hope so. I don't want our plan to backfire. If it does, then we won't be able to kill our rivals." Xana says as he turns to Aelita. She knew that she was living on borrowed time.  
  
Okay that done,

Next chapter; Chapter 4: Plans to save Aelita?  
  
"We have to save Aelita, Jeremy?"- Yumi and Ulrich says.  
  
Okay remember now I'm only posting new chapters if we that is me, Ginsenshi, and Dragon and Sword Master get good reviews. So please review if you want to read more, review more, Okay? Oh don't forget to be signed in if you're a member, before reviewing, if you have questions E-mail me, Ginsenshi at: well you know right?  
  
Thank you Ginsenshi & Dragon and Sword Master


End file.
